gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Central Town
A place where Gakuen Alice students can go and spend their money. Students do not need permission to go, unless they are Not Stars or in Elementary Class A. Strange and unique items can be bought there from Alice merchants. It is stated that it was made by people with Carpenter Alices for other Alices. Shops There are a variety of shops and restaurants in Central Town. Every store in the town is operated by Alice craftsmen, typically Technical type Alice holders. Stationary Store This store has practically everything a student needs for school work, studies, and every day school life. Items #'Touch Up Spray Talking Mechanical Pencils' #*Costs 500 Yen/5 Rabbits #*These pencils will remind the user to study and to use them with love. #'Alarm Clocks' #'3D Crayons' #*Anything written or drawn by these crayons will rise from its drawing surface and come to life. #'Alarm Hat' #'Finger Massage Robot' Candy Store (お菓子屋さん) It isn't known which of the candies, but it is said that if you lick one of them the eater will be able to breathe underwater. #'Levitating Candy Canes' #*Costs 600 Yen/6 Rabbits #'Jawbreakers (?)' #*Costs 700 Yen/7 Rabbits #'Watermelon Treat (?)' #*Costs 800 Yen/8 Rabbits #'Banana Candy (?)' #*Costs 1,500 Yen/15 Rabbits #'Basketball Candy' #*Costs 900 Yen/9 Rabbits #'Popcorn Cupcake (?)' #*Costs 1,200 Yen/12 Rabbits #'Piyo Manjū (Sweet Dumpling)' #*Costs ? Yen/Rabbits #*The manjū is in the shape and color of the popular baby cartoon character, Piyo. Note: Manjū is a popular traditional Japanese confection. There are many varieties of manjū, but most have an outside made from flour, rice powder and buckwheat and a filling of anko, made from boiled azuki beans and sugar. Howalon Shop This shop only sells one item. The words Sweet Delicious Howalon is written on the canopy of the store. #'Howalon' #*Central Town's most popular candy. It has been described to be similar to marshmallows and cotton candy, but has a milky flavor and to be as soft as a cloud. When eating it, the consumer will feel extremely happy. #*The smallest box has eight pieces and costs 900 Yen/10 Rabbits. Ice Cream Parlor #'Marshmallow Ice Cream' #*Costs 300 Yen. #*Hotaru bought and was eating this when she and Yuu ditched Mikan. #'Fluffy Cloud Ice Cream' #*Costs 350 Yen #'Soft Serve Ice Cream' #*Costs 200 Yen/2 Rabbits Daily Use Shop #'Juice Flowers' #*Costs 100,000 Yen/1000 Rabbits #'Dream Pillows' #*Costs 500,000 Yen/5000 Rabbits (When on sale) #*The pillows will allow the user to dream what they want depending on which pillow they buy. Pillows seen so far are the Love Dream Pillow and the Money Dream Pillow. #'Illusion Mirror' #*Costs 3,000 Yen/300 Rabbits Toy Shop (おもちゃ屋さん) #'Hotaru's Giraffe Car' Prank Shop #'Sticky Powder' #*It is a popular prank item amongst the Middle School students. Fruit Stands #'Talking Fruits' #*Costs 500 Yen/5 Rabbits per fruit #*There are a variety of talking fruits at this shop. Some cry to the buyers to not eat them. Coffee Shop #'Walking Waiter Robot' #*This is not an object for sale, but a restaurant server. The robot carries a tray on its back, and which it also uses to carry orders to customers. Harness Shop The shop is briefly seen with a large statue of a horse above the entrance. It may be safely assumed this store caters only to Alice holders who own horses. Restaurants There are a large variety of restaurants and cafes throughout Central Town. #Pizzeria #Fish Restaurant # Post Office Alice Bank Other Items *'Relaxing Plaster'- Put on your forehead to relax and stay calm. Expression on the face of the item changes and colors also change. Product can be light blue, white, and aqua blue. *'Gulliver's Candy- '''As long as you suck on this candy you will appear to be older or younger than your age as indicated by the wrapper. Banned from being sold because of small children not being able to return to their own size. However, Hotaru still has some. Yo-chan ate the candy and now he randomly appears as a thirteen-year-old in the manga. *'Sweet Potatoes That Won't Give You Gas-''' They were bought by Mikan for 350 yen. *'Yam Chips- '''They were given to Natsume by Misaki for his birthday. *'Sky Type Skateboard-''' A skateboard that gives you the ability to fly. Given to Natsume by Kitsuneme for his birthday. *'Stress CD-' A CD sang by Alices with Voice Pheromone to calm down people. This was given to Natsume by Tobita for his birthday. *'Manga Hair-' Used to style your hair like you're from a certain manga. It was given to Natsume by Kokoro for his birthday. *'Starsand Hourglass-' It was given to Natsume by Ruka. *'Single Use Camera-' A camera that can only be used once, but captures voices and movements as well. It was given to Natsume by Mikan for his birthday. *'Water Regulations Pills-' Hotaru stockpiled on these and used them when she, Yoichi, and Ruka were stuck together because of the Sticky Powder in the New Year's Mochi. *'Shower Spray- '''Hotaru stockpiled on these and used them when she, Yoichi, and Ruka were stuck together because of the Sticky Powder in the New Year's Mochi. *'Person Finder Compass-''' allows the user to find someone they are looking for. This was owned by ones of Natsume's followers to locate Luca Nogi. File:Howalon.jpg|Howalon File:RelaxingPlaster.jpg|The Relaxing Plaster File:Gulliver.jpg|Gulliver Candy. File:SweetPotato.jpg|The Sweet Potato. File:YamChips.jpg|Yam Chips. File:SkyType.jpg|Alice Sky Type. File:StressCD.jpg|Stress CD. File:MangaHair.jpg|Manga Hair. File:StarsandHourglass.jpg|Starsand Hourglass. File:SingleUseCamera.jpg|Single Use Camera. Category:Location Category:Alice Academy